The Camper's Curse of Maximum Ride
by max and me in a tree
Summary: What will happen when the Flock goes camping? CHAOS! Full summary inside, R&R you won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

Max POV, as usual.

Summary:

The flock is forced to camp a lot.

Forced meaning, no tents, no sleeping bags, and NO SMORES!

Not fair! Jeb always talked about taking us camping, but he never got around to it.

So, we decided to finally go.

You won't believe the chaos.

Takes place right around after SoF

Chapter One

"Puhleeeeeeze!" whined Angel. "All of the kids in my grade have beeeeen!"

"No!" I said for the gajillionth time. "Nooooooooh! We are not going camping!"

"Why not?" asked Gazzy. "It's another weekend and we don't get to do ANYTHING!"

"Because. It's not safe!"

"How is it not safe Max?" Angel asked.

"We could be captured and killed in many different ways that I'd rather not visualize, okay?" I growled.

"Puhleeeeeeeeze?" I could feel my mind giving in to Angel. Stupid mind-reading bird kid!

"Awww… oh fine! But we're not going completely in the wild, we're going to a nice, safe, kid-friendly lot. Okay?"

"YEHHHHHHHS!" yelled Gazzy. He ran to go pack up his stuff, with Angel right behind him. I sighed deeply.

"Nudge, we're going camping!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard footsteps as she bolted down the stairs.

She flung herself around the corner and hugged me. Before I could register exactly what was happening, she had pushed herself off me and ran back upstairs.

"Fang?"

"Yes?" I jumped at the voice, which was coming from behind my shoulder to the right.

"Are you TRYING to scare me to death? Faaaaang!" I spun around to look him in the eye, just to find that he was too close to even spin around completely without hitting him. I backed up to stare at him.

"No. Just trying to answer you."

I smirked and ran up the stairs to pack.

It would be a very long camping trip.

**Do you think I should continue? It may get better, I'm planning to make Angel a sudden insomniac :)**

**HAH!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~Max**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this at midnight, so this'd better be short!**

We were loading the van, the next day.

Friday!

Shut the heck up, Rebecca Black!

Our bags were too heavy. We over packed! BY A LOT! We tend to do that. We're flying bird kids, anything can go wrong!

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were in the way back, singing the everybody's nerves song. You know, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! Ugh, I hate that song.

Okay, maybe you can tell.

I am in a terrible mood today.

"Max?" Gazzy asked sweetly. Oh no. Gazzy isn't sweet. It's against his being.

"Uhhhh… yes Gaz?" I replied cautiously.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy yelled in my face. The whole back of the car bursted out laughing, as did Iggy, because he's Iggy. I groaned and beg to the big feathered God up there that this trip will go smoothly.

Although deep down inside me, I knew it wouldn't.

But I ignored my insides and shoved the last bag into the trunk.

"All done, so off we go," I said to the kids. Iggy got into the middle aisle and Fang and I were in the front, Fang driving. As soon as Fang turned the keys, the movie screen for the back passengers went down. Iggy had the clicker, and before we even left, the four backseaters got into a heated discussion about what to watch.

"Telletubbies are for bayyyyybies," whined Angel.

"Yeah, change the channel!" agreed Nudge, snatching the remote from Iggy's hands. "Ooh! Degrassi!"

"Degrassi is for grown-ups!" Angel whined. Gazzy took the remote.

"Yay! Shark week!" Gaz exclaimed.

"I'm down with that," agreed Iggy.

"Ahhhhh! Sharks, noooohhhhhhnonononono!" wailed Angel.

You can imagine how far that went on.

I tried to sleep, I really did. It sadly, did not work.

So I was still awake, an hour later, when I got tired of those stupid bird brains and told Fang, "Speed up, okay?"

"Max, we're going the speed limit."

"I know. Pweeeeese! Just this woooonnnnnnsssee!" I wailed to him. He smiled and pushed the accelerator a little harder, pushing through the speed limit like it was nothing.

And that's when the sirens started.

Fang looked in the rear-view mirror.

And who was it? A cop, that's who.

I looked at Fang and he looked at me. He started slowing down and pulling over.

So I pushed him up against the window, grabbed the wheel, and pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go.

BAM! Max style!

**I' m too lazy to write an A/N right now (its midnight here when I'm writing this, but its being published tomorrow morning, so nvm), so go look at the bottom of one of my other stories and check that. 5 more reviews please (not counting Di or Future, although a love you and want reviews from BOTH OF YOU still), and if you alert this, please review! :D**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**HUG A MONKEY!**

**-Em**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps, I have really bad strep throat, so I'm updating everything! Although this is the shortest thing I've written since sliced bread! Its bad, I know, flames excepted. Flames...**

**HA! inside (read below) joke!**

**So yeah. I'm so sick that my writing is horrible. But Long and Lost is good! That's my new favorite chapter.**

Okay, I may not be the smartest at times.

Like just then.

All I could think was 'You go to jail for underage driving, RIGHT?'

Iggy and Gazzy were laughing like maniacs.

Nudge and Angel were hugging like traumatized little girls.

I was smiling like a loon.

Where was Fang?

Pressed up against the window.

We sped down the highway, reaching 95 MPH. The cop wouldn't get off our tail.

Eventually I realized that we were gradually slowing down.

Oh, shoot.

The gas.

I looked at the meter thingie and down it was, in the pits of no gassiness.

I felt like asking the Gasman for help.

…

"UP AND AWAY!" I yelled back. It was raining, just our luck.

"1…2…3!"

I unlocked the doors all at the same time and we slid out into the woods, rolling down the hill and hoping not to hit any trees.

Even the super flock can't fly in rain.

All I had was my backpack. It didn't have much in it.

I rolled to a stop and watched the police car collide with the van, causing a Gazzy-Iggy-worthy explosion. The trees around the top caught on fire.

"RUN!" I yelled.

Another thing? Our wings aren't fire repellant.

The fire spread behind us, and smoke invaded my lungs. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I could hardly save myself.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a giant tree starting to fall…

**ow.**

**My throat.**

**Review! It'll make me feel better!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**HUG A MONKEY!**

**-3mily**


	4. Authors note!

**raagagagahagahhagahaghag!**

**What the heck guys?**

**I thought you loved me!**

**And here I am, all sick in bed with horrible strep throat.**

**And yesterday morning all I wanted was to sleep in ALL DAY.**

**But I knew that I had promised updates so I picked my sorry butt off the floor and got to work.**

**And I even Updated Cammie and Juvie Mixed, which I something I haven't done in months.**

**What do I get in return?**

**NOTHING!**

**I was expecting a couple new reviews to make me feel better, but what do I get?**

**NOTHING!**

**Now, there are a few people that I must thank.**

**That would be Di Angelo Grace Jackson and Future Novelist887.**

**You guys are awesome, and you guys are pretty much my only reviewers.**

**But as for the rest of you,**

**what's your excuse?**

**Here I am, coughing my guts up.**

**And writing for you,**

**because I promised I would.**

**And sure, people read.**

**But who reviews? NO ONE!**

**So if today I get a jillion reads on my stats and no reviews, I'm shutting down the presses.**

**I love you guys and I love my stories but they're all coming off if I don't get some reaction.**

**Really. I love you, but I'm not writing for people that don't care.**

**(Di and Future, I'll send you exclusive copies)**

**~~~~~Em**


	5. CHALLENGE!

**Hey readers!**

**I know that I havent talked to you in a while.**

**But I have found that I have 58 reviews for PJO TiVo AND IMing Maximum Ride!**

***Emmers cheers and jumps around the room***

**So, my birthday, as you should know, is right next to christmas on January 8th.**

**And I was wondering...**

**Do you think that I could get 100 reviews on this story or another story by my birthday?**

**I don't think so, considering the non-reviewing readers I have...**

**kidding ;)**

**But please? I really want 100 on something because I love reviews and I love you guys**

**and that's all I really want for my birthday.**

**Not a Mac, not a phone, not a car.**

**Just 100 reviews.**

**You only have 42 to go on PJO TiVo and IMing Max... do you think you could make it?**

**Some of my other PJO fics are PJO raps and Unlucky 13, and I have other fics for Greek Mythology (soon to be coming down), Maximum ride, Harry Potter, x-over, and Gallagher Girls.**

**Send my storys to your Grandparents, my Grandparents, fanfiction friends, fanfiction enemies, even start a chainmail letter!**

**If I see this starting to happen, I will update all of my stories every sunday.**

**So... are you up to it?**

**I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**

**~Emmers**


End file.
